Love's Pain
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Early upon before the Chunin Exams, Naruto failed to take his own life, but Naruto now starts to see those who pushed him away are closer then he thinks. Can Naruto take this second chance to find the love he truly desire? NaruSakuHinaXHarem Dark-Semi-Fic
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series as you can tell**

**Now this is a Dark semi-fic everyone, this is a dark semi-fic and I'll say it once again this is a dark semi-fic. This is and shall be the only warning I will give to everyone who is reading this right now. If you do not listen to my warning and you bash or flame come to me crying then it is your own fault for now reading this.**

**Even though I've tone down and change it from its original form. This fic will have some dark elements and moments.****This Dark Semi-Fic might holds and when I mean by might that is a BIG maybe okay?-Rape, Dark Elements, possible characters deaths, blood, violence, suicide, sex.**

**If you do not like dark fic or fic that has these types of elements, please, please leave now. I do not hold responsibly for your actions or your anger or whatever. This is the only give a warning to everyone!**

**Now those have stayed enjoy the first chapter.**

**Chapter I-Know my Pain **

**Our story begins in the land of fire within the village hidden in the leaves also known as Konoha.**

It has been a week since Team Seven returned from their mission in the land of waves. Much has happen within the village hidden in the mist. Meeting the two mist ninjas Zabuza and Haku, meeting those two slightly changed the relationship of Team Seven.

Though Naruto thought he gained a friend from the two mist ninjas. Naruto learn that ninjas aren't tools they are human beings. They are living beings and that all living beings don't deserve to be treated as such tools.

But at last things return to same as before.

It has been a week but everything was the same as before the events of Waves. Naruto Uzumaki was still treated as the idiot of the group. No one truly took him seriously and Kakashi didn't teach him much of anything same goes for Sakura Haruno, the girl whom Naruto Uzumaki was deeply in love with.

Kakashi was mainly focus on giving Sasuke training lessons. Sasuke grew interested in Kakashi's lighting blade ever since he saw it. And ever since then he has been asking Kakashi to give him private lessons.

The Third Hokage has given Team Seven three weeks breaks from missions. The Chunin Exams were drawing near and the Team had dealt with their first S-rank mission even though they thought it was a C-rank mission.

With one week down and two to go the Team often spend time together or on their own doing self training or relaxing. Naruto was using this time to get to know his team mate a bit more. But however none has ever given him the chance to do it.

Sasuke Uchiha was either busy or didn't want to talk with him at all. Telling him he would lose time of getting stronger by getting to know Naruto more.

Kakashi Hatake always made a big excuse to get out of the question as such, using the Hokage or rather he promise Sasuke to train him or he has task to do or even "Sorry Naruto, but I'm too tired maybe next time?"

Sakura Haruno was the last person on Naruto's list. His reason was he was afraid of being shut down by her. He just wanted to get to know her, he want to be friends with his team. A team that works together is the team that will be the best!

But one day Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura would they do lunch together. They agreed for once.

Before Naruto would meet up lunch with his team he stopped by the Yamanaka Flower store.

Ino Yamanaka another Konoha ninja, Naruto knows and is Sakura's best friend on rather use now as ex-best friend. The two were once good friends but are now rivals to win the heart of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh it's you Naruto, what do you want?" She asked him.

Naruto and Ino weren't friends they just knew each other. Much like Sakura, she was annoyed by Naruto's goofy behavior.

"Don't be like that Ino. I came to buy a flower." He said to her with an honest smile.

Ino's left eyebrow rose "What for? Hopping to win Sakura's heart?"

Naruto blushed as Ino read right through him "You know she won't take it. Both she and I are more interested in Sasuke-kun then you or anyone else."

"Hey you don't know that true. I am sure if Sakura-chan gets to know me a bit more then maybe…" He paused while Ino started too laughed.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled. Naruto stomp his right foot down. Ino stopped laughing when she saw the look of anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" Naruto cut Ino off.

"I'm out of here you can keep your damn flowers." Naruto left in a fit of angry.

Ino didn't mean to get him upset but she shook her head "That idiot. Who he thinks he is, really?"

'_Really what do they see in him? He doesn't look that interesting at all. Girls I just don't understand them at all.'_ He thought. Naruto picked a red rose from a nearby flower pot and ran off.

**Few Moments later:**

Naruto was running to meet up with Sakura for lunch, he wanted to get to know her a bit more since they were team mate maybe if he stop showing and goofy around maybe she'll notice how cool he was. And a good guy he was as well and maybe just maybe he can ask her out on a date. Naruto was holding a rose, he knew girls like it if you bring them stuff like flowers so maybe Sakura will like it?

Naruto arrive on scene but he was too late he saw Sakura was having lunch with Sasuke, they didn't even to bother on waiting for him at all. He saw the two were talking, he notice how Sakura was smiling upon Sasuke's company he was doing nothing just eating and talking when she spoke to him. He saw how happy she looked he saw the blushful look in her eyes, Naruto held the rose he had in his right hand tighten.

Seeing Sakura placed her left hand on top of Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice it all. He saw Sakura was asking Sasuke some questions that actually made him smile Naruto wasn't sure what questions they were though but his gut told him it was bad news for Naruto he was losing.

Then he saw Sakura facing Sasuke as her face gotten closer to him. Naruto wasn't sure what she said to Sasuke, but Sasuke was lending back. Sasuke then sigh and said something that made Sakura out of nowhere clap her hands happily as she suddenly then hugged and gave Sasuke a kiss on the right cheek.

Naruto felt his heart cracked he felt a huge big crack in his heart. The Uzumaki bare his teeth as for a second his teeth look like a pair of sharp fangs. Naruto dropped the Rose, as Sasuke notice Naruto was watching them from afar he saw the Uzumaki dropped something. He saw a cold glare coming from Naruto's eyes, Naruto glare for about ten seconds before he left. Sakura was the last one to see Naruto before he walked away.

"Was that Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah wonder what he wanted?" Sasuke wondered.

"He dropped something else." she noticed.

"Go see what it was." The Uchiha told her.

**Elsewhere: **

Naruto was on top of his rooftop eating a bowl of ramen to smooth his broken heart. He was jealous so jealous Sasuke had it easy he had the girl of his dream and didn't even notice it.

He was so angry he just didn't want to live with the bullshit. He didn't want to live with this life he was given, he could just end it all. He wanted too but inside of him told him different he wanted to give up so bad but deep down within him there was something telling him different, a voice that told him keep pushing keeping trying keep on trying don't give on living his heart was like a Rose it was now a broken Rose.

He could easily end it all and no one would care. He tried it before but failed his healing ability always kicked in. Keeping him alive no matter how much he bleeds out his wounds would heal and he would be good as new.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Naruto looked over his right shoulder "Sakura-chan?"

Naruto saw Sakura was holding the flower he dropped "What do you want?" He asked.

"You left without saying anything, and you drop this." She has shown him the flower. Naruto just looked away.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan." He said wanted to avoid the main subject.

"Tell me Naruto, why did you drop this?" She asked him.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan," He said.

"Come on, Naruto there's something going on and you're not telling me." Sakura glared at the young Uzumaki. Naruto turned around to face his dream girl.

"I thought you might like me if I give you something." Naruto said while trying to hide his embarrass blush.

Sakura smile for a second but laugh "That's sweet Naruto, but I like Sasuke-kun. I'm sure we can be friends, if you stop goofing around. And be serious like Sasuke-kun."

"Friends…just friends." he whispered.

"If you stop being silly all the time I am sure some girl will notice how great you are. But you're no way nearly close of how awesome Sasuke-kun is. We can be friends Naruto." Naruto's heart again cracked even more.

"What if, I really like you?" He asked her.

Sakura pause for a moment and started to chuckle "Oh Naruto, don't kid yourself. There's no way you and I will end up together. You're too wild for me and you eat Ramen all the time. Girls don't like guys who eat the same food every day, and we seen your apartment before. You're messy and-"

Naruto lashed out on Sakura "**SHUT UP**! You don't know shit about me or how I live!"

Sakura took a step back surprise by Naruto's sudden outburst "You still have your parents, you have friends. People don't make fun of you when you screw up! No one look down on you as a weakling! No one laughs at you when you say what your dream was. You don't know how I feel every time it happens to ME! Sakura Haruno, don't count on me anymore! Next time you're in trouble or alone don't count on me to be there. I am sure your Sasuke-kun will be there!"

Sakura gasp "Whoa Naruto wait, calm down I didn't mean it like-"

"Leave me alone! Go away, nobody cares about me. You're just the same like the rest, I hate them, I hate everyone. I HATE YOU!" Naruto took off in fit of anger; he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Sakura was shock for what she did. She has never seen Naruto this way. He was always goofy and always smiling, never knowing what he truly felt on the inside. She hoped she didn't case the team fall apart or case any future problems.

Sakura Haruno will soon discover she just marked herself on a dark fate.

She wanted to say something cocky about what just happen. But she couldn't she just couldn't she felt scared on what Naruto said. Did he really mean what he said about not coming to her aid if something happens to her?

**Kakashi Hatake's Home:**

Kakashi was reading his favorite book, when he heard the sound of a knock on his door. Kakashi sigh as he closed his book and answer the door. Kakashi was surprise to see who was at his door. Sakura stood there at the front door she had a look of saddest which made Kakashi curious.

"Can we talk Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi saw something was greatly bothering his young female student.

"Sure," He smiled underneath his mask.

Sakura sat down on Kakashi's bed while Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"I think I hurt Naruto's feelings." She said.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as this caught his interest a bit.

"You and Sasuke usually do to him. But something tells me you hurt more than just his feelings." Kakashi added.

"I laugh at him and laugh at the possible if he said of me liking him more. And I told him I was interested in Sasuke more and I told him we can be friends. I told him if he acts more like Sasuke, then maybe he'll have girls liking him. Then he yelled at me, I've never seen him so angry. I'm afraid he said he won't be there if anything bad happens to me. And then he said he hates me." Sakura told her Sensei.

Kakashi shook his head "Sakura, give Naruto time. I am sure what he said he didn't mean to say it. Out of everyone we all should know how tough Naruto had. You have parents he doesn't; you and Ino became friends when you were young. While it took years for Naruto to finally gain a friend, I'll have a talk with Naruto. Why don't you go home it's getting late don't think Naruto hates you. He has a harder life to deal with."

"But why? I know he's an orphan but there been other like him." Sakura said while Kakashi shook his head.

"You don't understand Sakura, Naruto's different from the other orphans."

"But why?" She asked.

"I'll see you okay?" Kakashi got up from his chair and open his front door. Sakura still wonder why Kakashi didn't answer her. Was something else going on? Was there something different about Naruto that makes him like that?

**Elsewhere: Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto lay there on his bed. Hugging himself in the dark Naruto was hurt, he couldn't overcome this hurtful feeling he held in his heart. Jealously, anger, fear, lust, loneliness these were the feel he felt.

Jealous the girls were so interested in Sasuke Uchiha, their own selfish reason for liking him. Do anything to have his attention.

Anger he felt for the rival that stolen what he hunger, attention of people and girls, as all always tell him be more like Sasuke, be serious, be focus, stop messing around.

Fear of everything staying the same, no respect, no love, no family and no dreams the fear of having nothing.

Lust he has for Sakura, it drove him crazy. He could drop it and let it go but he couldn't he loved her too much. He want her that's all he needs, he want Sakura Haruno. He loved her, he lusts for her.

Loneliness it has always been there for him. It was his friend because it's always there for him, no matter where he is the loneliness always finds him.

'_**You don't have let it all remain the same Naruto.'**_

Naruto open his eyes. The voice got his attention he wasn't sure where the voice was coming from at all.

"Who are you?" He asked the voice as he didn't dare move.

'_**A friend…'**_ The voice said.

"A friend? I don't have friends."

'_**That's not true. I have always been there for you. I always made sure you never gave up.'**_

"What do you mean? We never met."

'_**Your suicidal thoughts, who do you, think always calmed you down?'**_

"That…voice. It was you?"

'_**Yes,'**_

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm hurt? I got shut down by the girl I loved."

'_**And do you know why?'**_

"Because she loves a jerk."

'_**Yes and no, your dear Sakura-chan doesn't understand you. She doesn't understand your pain. She doesn't know what it is liked to be judge by your appearance or your behavior. She doesn't know what it's liked to be alone for so long. She also doesn't know what is it liked to be powerless.'**_

"Yeah that is true but, she's different. She's a girl and I'm a boy."

'_**Also you carry a tailed beast within you.'**_ The voice added.

"You are…the nine tailed aren't you? Why should I listen to you?"

'_**Because I'm not the one who broke your heart.'**_

"She did hurt me, she broke my heart."

'_**She isn't the only one but she will be the first.'**_

"The first of what?"

'_**Of your little lesson plan.'**_

"Lesson plan?"

'_**Yes lesson plan, if Sakura understood your pain how it is like for you. Then maybe she can respect and even love you. She's a girl Naruto; she doesn't understand the hardship of a male Jinchuuriki like yourself.'**_

"I'm a Jinchuuriki?"

'_**It's what people like you are called. When a person's soul is use as a seal to trap a tailed beast like me. You are a Jinchuuriki, it's because your Jinchuuriki is the reason why your life has been shit. But I have a plan to make Sakura understand your pain. This plan will also have you and Sakura become closer.'**_

"Really?" Naruto started to get curious on what this lesson plan was?

'_**Yes, but she will feel great pain and suffering. She may even hate you. But she WILL understand the pain you have dealt with for so long. It is just a lesson, if you do what I say then she will become yours woman. Don't you want that didn't you dream of that?'**_

Naruto rose up from his bed, he wipe tears from his eyes "Yeah that is my dream. I want to marry Sakura-chan. I love her I love her more than Sasuke or anyone else does."

'_**The lesson will show her just that and more. Now listen and do what I say without question, this will work. She will learn from the lesson. I promise you.'**_ A small chuckle was heard from the voice.

**Konoha Streets:**

Sakura made it home by herself. Naruto was on her mind since she left Kakashi's place. She didn't know why but what he said haunted her. She just felt she's going to regret what happen between her and Naruto.

Sakura's parents were gone for a whole month, going on little romance trip to the land of grass. Leaving their only daughter alone they knew Sakura was a big girl and she can handle herself, putting their trust into her.

Sakura dreaming away in her sleep dreaming her dreams, but her dreams troubled her.

"_You don't understand me! You have your parents, I don't have parents!"_

"_You been friends with Ino since you were little, but Naruto it took him years to gain a friend."_

"_People don't make fun of your dreams!"_

Haunted by Naruto's and Kakashi's words while within Sakura's dreams she remembers the first time the team introduce themselves to one another. She remembers what she said, she always giggled upon her goal and dreams. But she clearly said what she said with a sample sentences "_I hate Naruto,"_

"Naruto," She mumbled in her sleep.

While the young Haruno was asleep the window to her room open, as someone enter her room. The person was a young man. His height level was about the same as Sakura's but about one inch taller. He wore a dark blue sweat shirt with a hoodie. Wearing dark blue sweat pants as he wore a fox shape mask. He wore gloves.

The masked young man enter Sakura's bedroom as he saw the young girl sleep. He stared at her for over a few seconds. He touched the left side of her cheek, as Sakura turned over while mumbling in her sleep. The young man sat down on her bed. He looked at her sleep once more. But he looked away and looked around Sakura's room. He has never been in her room.

Seeing Sakura had a white jacket with the word "Strong will" on the back of it, hanging a coat hanger. Beside her closest was a wooden sword. Sakura was never seen using it before or even for the matter why she had it in the first place?

The young masked man let out a heavy sigh. He stood up and reaches inside his pocket and took out duck tape. As he stretch the tape, the sound of tape being stretch woke Sakura up.

"Who's there?" She mumbled.

Sakura's vision was burry sleepy she was. But once her sight burred out she saw the masked man holding the duck tape out. Just as Sakura gasped, he quickly covered her mouth with the tape. Once her mouth was covered the masked man, grabbed her by her wrists as she struggled.

Sakura couldn't scream she was silence by the tape. But she struggle and kicked. The man was too strong for her to struggle back. But she was able to get him off by kicking him where it hurts. The masked man rolled on the floor in pain holding his balls.

Sakura got up from her bed and quickly grabbed her wooden sword. Sakura was about to strike the masked man with her wooden sword, however the masked man grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled her off her feet.

The masked man got up after recovering. He tossed the wooden sword away from her. He then grabbed Sakura by her feet and tied her feet together. Sakura grabbed his masked and try to pull it off. He back hand her face.

While the man was fixing his mask, Sakura tried her bets to crawl away. Forgetting she was a Konoha Kunoichi. The fear of an unknown entering her house, inside the room where she sleeps, a place she felt safest.

Once the man fixed his mask he grabbed Sakura by her long hair as she closed her eyes in pain of having her hair pulled. The man grabbed her hair then bashed her face to the floor. The masked man grabbed her hands and tied them together.

Once her mouth, arms and feet were tied he picked her up and tossed her down on her bed as she bounce on her bed once. Sakura was terrific she didn't know who this man was or what he wanted. All she know was she was alone. She was alone in this very house and no one would hear her screams, no one would come to her rescues. No Sasuke, no Kakashi, no Ino and especially no Naruto.

Did he want money? Was he robbing her? Or was he gonna kill her? No her thought said he was gonna rape her. Yes rape her in her own house in her bedroom on her bed as the masked man got close to Sakura's face.

She panic she did what she could do, use her head. She head-butted the masked man as her head-butted cracked the mask.

The masked man backed up to the wall. His fox mask cracked. The mask fell as it shatters upon hitting the floor. Her room was dark she couldn't see his face. But what she saw was a pair of eyes a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

Sakura's green eyes stared at the pair of blue eyes staring right back at her. The pair of eyes looked sad, lonely but full of guilt. The man got closer to Sakura as the moon light shine down on him from her open window.

His mouth and nose was covered. All but his eyes was covered by a face mask much like Kakashi's. The hood kept his hair from being shown. Sakura was wearing a light pink color pj. Her heart start beating fast, fear overcomes her.

The unknown young man grab the hip of his sweat pants before he pull them down, now in his black color boxers. The unknown young man had Sakura on her back so she can look at her rapist. The unknown young man pulled down her pj-pants stripping her down to her white panties.

The young man touched Sakura's soft legs and reached up to her thighs. Sakura struggle but no effect came. With her panties now pull down to her legs, she was fully expose to her rapist.

Sakura's eyes widen in fear as she shook her head telling her rapist to stop, telling him _'No, no, no, not me please don't rape me'_

The unknown man placed his right hand between Sakura's thighs touching her sweet virgin pussy. Sakura gave a lightly moan she didn't want to give her rapist anything. She closed her legs and glare at him.

'_Kakashi-sensei help me! Sasuke-kun please save me! Someone help me please anyone!_' Sakura thought.

Was this fate delivering a cruel revenge on Sakura for what she did to Naruto? If only she wasn't she didn't push him away then maybe he would be here now? I didn't matter none of it does. This man broke into her home and was about to rape in her bedroom on the very bed she sleeps.

Sakura shut her eyes close as she shed tears as she saw the man about to pull down his boxers.

"_I hate Naruto,"_

"_Naruto you're annoying."_

"_Go away Naruto."_

"_Why can't you be like Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun!"_

"_There's no way you can beat Sasuke, Naruto. You can try."_

"_Naruto you idiot!"_

"_Maybe if you be like Sasuke-kun then maybe you've have girls like you."_

"_Let's be friends okay?"_

Remembering the hateful words she said to Naruto, now in this very moment. She would have his knucklehead self run come inside and rescues her. She prayed to God that Naruto would come save her.

'_Naruto, please save me I'm so sorry I'm so, so sorry forgive me.'_ Her last thought were.

But the man suddenly stopped. He watched Sakura's tears ran down her face.

'_No…she doesn't deserve this. I can't do it. I can't do this to Sakura-chan.'_ the man thought.

'_**Don't chicken out now. You broke in her home, you tie her up, she there helpless on the bed. Take her, make her feel your pain your suffering. Do it Naruto rape her. It's the only way she'll understand your pain.'**_

'_NO! I can't do it. Sakura-chan doesn't deserve this. I love her and I HATE seeing her in pain. I can't do it. I can't rape the girl I love. I just CAN'T!'_

'_**Fine but once she finds out you got a lot of explaining to do.'**_

'_I'll take that chance.'_

The young man reached his right hand to Sakura. Sakura shut her eyes but suddenly. She heard something being cut when Sakura open her eyes. The young man was gone. Her hands were untie, she was alone half naked but alone and still a virgin.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

'_**You should have done it. It would be quick and over with. You weren't gonna murder just take her woman hood.'**_

"I know, but it just wasn't right. I love her too much to do such a thing. If I rape her it wouldn't make me a man or a better ninja. What kind of Hokage rapes a young girl because she broke his heart? I would be worst then scum. I could never live with." He said while looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

'_**Coward are you gonna let her and them make fun of you forever! They won't accept you no matter what you do or how strong you become. They don't care if you live or not.'**_

"Yes I know. That why tonight I am going to end it. I know I can't do anything right. No one truly likes me they just pity me. I'm tired of it. I almost took Sakura's innocent because of this. No more."

'_**You fool you can't do it. I won't let you. I'll keep healing you.'**_

"True but that healing takes time. What if I bleed out a wound that never closes?"

'_**Damn you, you can't be serious!'**_

Naruto grabbed his kunai and held it against his right wrist as he bare his teeth. Cutting his wrist the pain was something he never will get use too. Then he went for his left wrist soon after.

'_**You idiot! You'll bleed to death you think killing yourself will set you free?'**_

"Yes my life was shit the day I was born. I have no parents, no family, no friends, the woman I love hates me. And my dream is only a fool's dream for someone like me." Naruto saw his cut wrists were healing. Naruto cut his wrist again but cut deeper drawing more blood.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**! The sound of a loud knocks were heard. Naruto annoy the knocking and kept on cutting.

"Naruto! It's me Sakura! Open this door!" Sakura's voice was heard.

He annoyed her voice.

"Naruto! Please! Open this door I need to talk to you." She yelled.

Again he didn't answer.

"I know it was you. I know you came in my room. Please I want to talk to you."

Nothing.

"Naruto! I'm sorry I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. Please open this door. Please!"

There was nothing but suddenly Sakura heard the sound of something hit the floor. Sakura called Naruto's name again but there was nothing. Sakura picked Naruto's lock door by using a kunai.

Sakura enter Naruto's apartment and saw Naruto lied on the floor on his back. His wrist was covered in blood; there was a kunai jam in the right side of his neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

**Moments later:**

Naruto open his eyes to as the sound of birds singing was heard. It was morning.

'_I'm alive?'_ He was confused. He thought the amount of blood he shed was enough to kill him. Naruto found himself inside someone's bedroom. He wasn't who's bedroom it was but it wasn't his bedroom that's for sure.

Suddenly the door slide open as it was Sakura and alongside her was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto felt real sore. His neck was sore and so were his wrists. Naruto noticed his wrists were wrapped in bandages and so was his neck.

"Morning Naruto how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm…fine…" Naruto couldn't speak clearly just parts.

"Your throat was the most damaged. It will take some time but you're healed in no time. Your wrists are fine they healing. Sakura will be here to take care of you." Kakashi explained.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a guest house you're in the Uchiha resident area. Sasuke allow you to use this house until your fully heal. You're lucky Naruto, if it wasn't for Sakura. You would have died. She found you nearly dead. She came to me we patched you up." Naruto's eyes show sighs of betrayal. He felt betrayal no he felt cheated out of something he wanted.

"Naruto, I will say this once and only once. We DO care about you. We do care about you. Your part of Team Seven. Team Seven isn't just a team of people, it isn't a group of two boys and one girl and an old man like me. Team Seven is a family. Promise us you won't try anything like that ever again, okay?" Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder facing the son of his Sensei face to face.

Naruto closed his eyes but quickly opened them as he nodded.

"Good, if you need anything just ring this bell." Kakashi hand Naruto a bell the same bell he used during the bell drill.

"Alright I'm going to see the Hokage. Sakura I'm placing Naruto's safety in yours and Sasuke's hands." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." She said with a small smile.

'_Sakura-chan, I almost raped her. And yet she saved my life…why? Why do they care about me now? I could have been out of their lives for good. Why save me?'_ those were the thoughts that haunt his mind.

'_**It's because you deserved to live.'**_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Next Chapter-Healing Pain**_

**Hello everyone Bunji here!**

**This has gone through many changes from its original form. The Original form was a deep dark fic. But now it is a semi dark fic, in the original version Naruto does rapes Sakura. And he kidnaps and makes her his slave, soon after he does the same to Ino and Hinata. But I couldn't have the heart to place such a thing here. So the more I thought the more it changed into something different.**

**Before I wrote this fic down, my heart and soul lately has been troubled by the war between NaruSaku and NaruHina. Each side is different, though NaruHina has been real cruel to other pairings of Naruto with beside NaruSaku. **

**I love Hinata much as the next guy or girl, but shutting someone's own love or thoughts of a pairing that they respect or love just isn't right. I respect everyone's pairing…though I will say this here and now. I may I respect everyone's favorite pairing. What pairing I do not respect is anything Sasuke or Uchiha related. Sorry Sasuke fans or lovers. I always dislike him as the years goes by my dislike for grew into disliking him into very much disliking him into hating as of right now. I hate his his fucking guts and I hate the Sharingan and Uchiha clan (not Mikoto, she's ok in safe zone)**

**I will stop here because if I go on this whole ending will be filled with reason why I hate him and the Uchiha clan. But I will say this, does anyone agrees with me lately in the pass Naruto's Manga chapter the Uchiha clan has a bad case of SNK Boss Syndrome or what?!**

**Anyway as I said before I made this fic, I did two things I made a proll and asked people around fanfic, do they hate Sakura Haruno and would they care if anything happen to her? I also place the same question for Hinata Hyuga.**

**After four days everyone has given me their answer. **

**About 80% of fanfic on proll and through PM told me yes they hate and they wouldn't care. And said they don't hate Hinata and yes they would care if anything happens to her.**

**But when I add on what happens as such being killed, used, beaten or rape only half had change of heart. Or told me that they don't fully hate her just dislike her for what happen in the manga lately and her in the past during the age of Genin.**

**20% told me they don't hate her and yes they would care.**

**For Hinata side about 90% said they don't hate her and yes they care while 10% said they hate her and doesn't care. **

**The balance seems greatly off and bit unfair don't ya think? And those whom I said and gave me their full reasonable reasons I respect that. But those who didn't gave me a good reason, and told me she hit Naruto's head again and again and she's still a Sasuke fan-girl, first of all that was three years in Naruto's time. She has change and so have Hinata, Naruto and the others, people change in time some people change that is.**

**And for Hinata, I know she may be shy but she has her real reason for being shy. And she waited for a real bad moment to tell Naruto that she loves him. Possible due she believe she would die but die with him knowing she always have cherish and loved him. I can understand that.**

**To tell you the truth if given the chance I could possible see Sakura and Hinata being very good friends.**

**People have forgotten few things on Sakura and I know seem a bit bitchy if this may but hear me out.**

**A-Sakura saved Hinata's life, if she wasn't there Hinata would have been dead. Pain did stab her deep she was bleeding to death. **

**B-Later on Sasuke not only wanted to end Karin's life but he tried to end Sakura's life TWICE! Saying his bond with team seven is no more. **

**C-Let the past be, and look into the future. I know Sakura did toyed with Naruto's feeling by saying she loved him and he judge her by saying she was lying, not really sure if she was telling the truth or not, I really don't know the mind of Sakura Haruno. But she wanted Naruto to forget about Sasuke, so he can move on, that promise alone is eating Naruto up, he went four tails because of it and it shorten half of his life span. Sakura knows she messed up and wants to take care of it so Naruto doesn't have to sacrifice himself anymore.**

**What I am trying to say is, just because you don't like her or what she did doesn't mean you have to be a black hearted. What if that stuff did happen, and you still don't care. That show you have a black heart sorry if I sound like an asshole. But I bet if it happen any other character like Hinata or Temari you would really care. Again sorry if I sound like an asshole I'm being honest here. Sakura isn't a villain or a real bitch as many see her as. I know Hinata have haters and Naruto have haters as well everyone does. Even Kushina and Tsunade have haters, why I have no fucking clue! But Sakura has the most hate even more hate then Sasuke which surprise me.**

**I love Sakura and I love Hinata I don't favorite one over the other. Both have different that what makes them so desirable by many fans. If everyone calm to hate Sakura then why there over thousands of art of her, why cos-players pick her, why many doujinshi or fanfic were made with her in it, why people use her a lot things if she the most hated. The same goes for Hinata as well sure she's super shy and cute when it comes it and everyone wants to bang Hinata, maybe a bit too much-sweatdrop-**

**But if you still want something to hate Sakura or Hinata for, blame the creator he write the events and they happen!**

**Doesn't matter if you hate or love them that character is inside your mind whenever the subject of the series Naruto comes to your mind, to me it's stupid to hate a good or loveable character because of past events that happen so long ago especially when that character learned his or hers lesson. If they know they made a mistake and wanted to correct it.**

**Sorry for ranting everyone, it's just the pairing war has really eaten me.**

**So I made this story so my soul can be any longer troubled by this, I know this may sound a real dumb reason for this stroy to exist, but its true. I know my words may or may not stop haters from hating but maybe I can stop some. I'm not sure, I'm just being honest. So everyone and I mean everyone, just because I many use Sakura more in my fanfic then Hinata, doesn't mean I hate Hinata Hyuga. I just hasn't found the right role for her**

**Again I don't hate Hinata and I don't hate Sakura, I care if anything happens to the both of them. I love them both not because their cute or hot. But because their both good characters and both were change because of NARUTO!**

**Now that ranting is over I can go on,**

**This is fic pairing is mainly Naruto X Sakura, but it's a Naruto X Sakura X Hinata –I might add others I might just saying but right now NaruSakuHina is this-**

**That is all everyone, I hoped you didn't my ranting annoying or as many would say unreasonable for true reasons.**

**I just couldn't take it anymore and I say it from the heart okay everyone? ^_^**

**Later everyone I must return to my fanfic many of you have request updates I have rare fics, old fics in need to be updated as such Incest, Futanari, Horror, Humor, Epic Crossovers and more! And I SHALL DO IT! HANDS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter 2-Healing Pain**

**Hokage's Tower: Meeting room**

It was eight in the morning most of Konoha was still asleep. Kakashi Hatake called upon a meeting with Sarutobi, Iruka and the three elders of Konoha.

Each one didn't know why Kakashi asked for such a meeting. Waiting for all to take a seat on the couch across from one another as Sarutobi, Iruka and Kakashi sat on the left side while the three elders sat on the right side.

"Kakashi what is the meaning of summoning us here?" Danzo asked the copy ninja.

"Yeah, this is the first time you ever ask for something like. If it's important then why have me here as well?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"All of you be quiet so we may hear what Kakashi has to say." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you lord Hokage." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Very well," Danzo frown.

"Now where to begin, ah yes the Chunin Exams are around the corner and we know that each year. Our selected Genins will be the ones to go through this. However I am afraid that we will be one Genin team short." Kakashi said follow by a disappointed sigh.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi lifted his headband showing both of his eyes to everywhere. Kakashi's eyes shown seriously focus "Last night, Naruto Uzumaki almost perform suicide."

All eyes widen upon the night.

"What! No you're lying why Naruto would do such a thing?!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka calm down." Sarutobi said.

"I am afraid it is true. He almost successes if it wasn't for Sakura Haruno. Right now he's resting in the guest house within the Uchiha household. I placed Sakura and Sasuke as Naruto's watchers for the time being. I am not sure if he would try it again. I am worried this is the first time any Jinchuuriki of Konoha has ever tried this." Kakashi informed everyone.

"I believed Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The price of being a Jinchuuriki, however Lady Mito and Kushina handle it better then Naruto did. Neither tried suicide." Sarutobi spoke with a worried look in his eyes.

"There's a first for everything. I was thinking of taking the team out of the Chunin Exams until them Naruto and Sakura heal." Kakashi sighed.

"What happen to Sakura? Did she?"

"No she didn't. She was the one who told me about Naruto. She was about to stopped the bleeding. The nine tails took care of the rest on its own. He was bleeding to death, he knew he would heal but by bleeding out."

"An escape from the healing factor of the nine tails." Danzo said.

"Correct." Kakashi nodded.

"So what happen? Why do Sakura need healing?" Iruka asked.

"Because before Naruto tried killing himself, he almost raped Sakura Haruno in her own bedroom."

"What?! Now I know you're lying! Naruto is a good boy! He wouldn't dare try something like that!" Iruka once again yelled.

"No it's true, she told me. She told me not to tell anyone but I had tell you all this. This must be kept secret as well. It's bad enough half of hates him for what he has and if words and rumors start to form."

"Naruto without a doubt would try again and this time he will finish what he started." Sarutobi's words made everyone very nervous now. Konoha needs it Jinchuuriki and Naruto was the last Uzumaki possible in the land of fire and not if in the world?

"What can we do?" Iruka asked.

"Team seven will enter the Chunin Exams but with a watcher." Danzo spoke.

"And what watcher do you have?" Kakashi asked the elder.

"He speaks of a new teammate or sensei?" Sarutobi stared at Danzo.

"I'm being replaced?" Kakashi looked a bit worried.

"No, for now we still have time before the exams. Kakashi make sure Naruto doesn't try it again. Make him feel like he truly deserves to live." Sarutobi told Kakashi.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked the old Hokage.

"Tell him about his parents." The old Hokage said.

"Are you serious? You said never to tell Naruto of this until he was eighteen? Do you think he'll go along with this well? He thinks his parents left him. He's been an orphan for twelve years" Kakashi knew Naruto would freak if he was about his parents.

"I was there when Naruto's parents died. I will tell him about his parents. If Naruto dies I want him to know how much his parents loved him. Maybe this will keep him away from trying again." Sarutobi said.

"Very well I will bring Naruto to you later this afternoon then." Kakashi nodded.

"This meeting ends." Everyone nodded.

**Elsewhere in the Uchiha household:**

"Come on Naruto say Ahh." Sakura said.

Sakura was trying to feed Naruto. Naruto didn't give in he kept his face away from the pancakes Sakura made for breakfast.

"Come on Naruto. I know it isn't Ramen but you gonna eat something beside Ramen all the time and beside its soft and yummy." Sakura told her teammate.

"I'm…not…hungry." He said.

Naruto's stomach betrayed him with a loud growl.

"Your stomach tells me different." She sweatdrop along with him.

"Eat or you'll never recover idiot." Sasuke's voice was heard. The two saw Sasuke at the door standing there watching.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said with a frown.

"That was pretty idiot of you to do that." Sasuke said.

'_So he knows.'_ Naruto thought.

"Why would you do something liked that?" He asked Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun please let Naruto-kun be he had it rough and still sore." Sakura told him.

'She called me Naruto-kun, that's the first time she ever called me that.' He thought again.

"Whatever it's pretty stupid for someone to waste their life especially someone like you Naruto." Sasuke left out, Naruto notices that Sasuke seem unset about the fact of Naruto's fail suicide.

"Sasuke-kun has never been like this. Once he heard about you he gladly accepted you staying here." Sakura told Naruto.

"Why…?" Naruto said.

"Didn't you know? Sasuke is the last Uchiha remember? His parents and whole clan was slaughter by his big brother. Sasuke and his big brother were close. There were some Uchihas that survive but however they killed themselves. Naruto I don't think Sasuke thinks you that annoying as you think." Sakura smiled at the blonde ninja.

'_Maybe he does care?'_

'_**Maybe but don't let it. He did mock you early upon joining team.'**_

'_Yeah but he also saved my life when we fought Haku.'_

'_**Because he pity you, you are the weak link of the team to him. Their just being nice to you because you almost killed yourself. I say its change of heart or they didn't want your death to be on their guilty minds.' **_The nine tails said.

'_Even if their just pitying me. It's nice to have to the feeling of having someone care about you. Even if it's just for a few days.'_

'_**Are you going to try again?'**_

'_Maybe, last night I didn't care what happen to me. I just wanted to escape but now.'_

'_**Now you feel you have something that keeps you living? Naruto know this, I will not let you die even if it's against your will. Long as you are my host you will not die. You will never die.'**_

'_But why?'_

'_**If you die so do I. it will take long amount of time for me to be revived even if you die.'**_

'_If you can be revived after I die then why don't you let me die?'_

Naruto's thought went silence for a long moment.

'_Nine tails?'_

**About an hour later:**

Sakura went out for shopping. Sasuke gave her a good amount of money from the Uchiha clan banking. Leaving Naruto in Sasuke's hands, Sakura felt a bit nervous about leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke. She always knew the two didn't get along together but she didn't want Naruto to be alone especially after what he did the other night.

While shopping for food Sakura met up with Team eight members and Team ten members. They were a bit surprise to see Sakura here alone and shopping.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Ino asked her former best friend/rival.

Sakura looked at her rival for second before she looked away returning to shopping. Ino jerk her head back a bit, surprise by Sakura's behavior.

"Whoa what got Sakura all cold?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe she's been hanging out with Sasuke too much." Kiba joked as he laughed.

"Where are Sasuke and that idiot Naruto?" Ino asked.

Sakura was silence she really didn't want to tell them what happen last night, about Naruto try killing himself and Naruto almost raped her.

"Come on Sakura, are you mad or something?" Ino said with an angry look.

Sakura sighed at defeat "I'm not mad Ino. I'm just tired I've been up since three in morning. I hadn't gotten the chance to sleep."

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Because last night was a busy night, can we leave it at that?" She said while glaring at the Genins rookies.

"Wow talked about scary." Kiba said as he sweatdropped.

Ino looked at the carrying cart Sakura was carrying. There was first-aid, extra bandages, Can food and few other things. Ino also notice she wasn't wearing her headband, as she quickly saw there was a red mark on Sakura's forehead but her hair was hiding it.

Ino quickly went up to Sakura's face as she lifted the front hair exposing Sakura's forehead. There was a nasty bump on her forehead.

"Sakura, what did you do to your head? Did someone hit you?" Hinata asked, hoping nothing bad was happen within Team seven.

Sakura backed away from Ino "Its nothing, I just fell. The bandages are for Naruto. And Sasuke is hungry."

"Bandages are for Naruto?" Shikamaru left eyebrow rise.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can you guys please let it drop?" Sakura asked the Genins rookies kindly.

"We don't need to ask we're going to see what going on. Let go see Sasuke." Kiba said as the other nodded.

Suddenly Sakura shouted with anger in her voice "NO YOU WILL NOT!" Sakura quickly caught herself as she covered her mouth as she gasp.

"We never heard Sakura yell like that before." Hinata said with a scare look on her face. Shino and Kiba nodded while Ino and Chouji and Shikamaru were very curious on what was really going on.

"Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura turned away as she bite her bottom lip "It's nothing, sorry I yell. Everything is okay. Everything is ok. I got to get going Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun is waiting for me." Sakura walked passed everyone. Her strange behavior got everyone wondering what was going on. They knew something was wrong, she never called Naruto "Naruto-kun" only Sasuke.

"Let's follow her." Shino said.

"B-but we shouldn't Shino." Hinata protested.

"Don't you want to know what's going on? What if Naruto is really hurt Hinata?" Kiba said.

Hinata frowned but she soon nodded "If it's just to make sure Naruto-kun is ok. I'll come too."

"Sakura is hiding something and its smells real fishy." Ino frowned heavily.

**Uchiha Household:**

When Sakura return to the guest room Naruto was, she found he was nowhere to be found and neither was Sasuke. She saw the bandages that Naruto wore were on the floor. The bandages were covered in blood.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?" She yelled.

"I'm here Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice was heard nearby as she looked back but her eyes widen upon what she saw. Naruto was half naked he wore a towel covering his lower half. Water dripping off his hair and body as Naruto came out from using the shower.

Naruto blinked twice when he saw Sakura was looking at him with long pause. Her face slowly became red. Naruto walked up to Sakura and waved his right hand in front of her face.

"Hello Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan hey, hello earth to Sakura-chan." Sakura was lost as she started at Naruto's body. Amaze by the young muscular body of her teammate with water dripping down his body only added the effects. It was one of her dream to see Sasuke half like this. However it was Naruto she saw half naked rather than Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of it. As she looked away hiding her blush. She never thought found Naruto's body to be in shape. She thought underneath his jacket he was a bit fat or didn't have any muscles.

"You okay?" He asked. Sakura answer with a nod while she tried her best not to stare.

Sakura looked at Naruto's left side of his neck and his wrists. They still looked wounded but the bleeding wasn't bad as it was last night. His healing was taking care of it. But still was drawing out blood from his wrists. The wound on his neck heal to a point the bleeding stopped. But it left as a scar.

"Your wounds are they?" She asked him.

"Not as bad they were last night." He told her.

"That's good but we still need to wrap them up. You were a bloody messed last night. Sit down." Naruto sat down on the bed as he held out his wrists.

"Sakura-chan," He said.

"Yes?" She answered while looking at his wrists.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night." Sakura paused for a moment. Before she went back to wrapping the bandages around his left wrist.

"No it's okay. I shouldn't been so mean to you. I never once thought about your feelings. How felt and I forgot you didn't have any parents." Sakura felt like a totally bitch. Never once thinking about what Naruto would do.

"No not that Sakura." He said with a frown.

"Huh what do you mean?" She said.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sakura by her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. Sakura's eyes widen surprise by how easily Naruto pinned her down to the bed. His eyes stare down at her green eyes.

"Naruto what are you-" She was quickly silenced by his lips. There was a long pause within the room. The surprise kiss broke.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry for what I did last night. Sakura I wanted you to know I love you. I've always been in love with you. Ever since I first saw you, I'm sorry that I tried to rape you in your own home." He let go of Sakura's wrists. He closed his eyes ready for a slap or even a punch by her. But nothing happen, he looked at the girl he loves.

"Sakura-chan?" He looked confuse.

"I know." She said. She didn't look phase by this at all.

Naruto didn't say anything. She knew he almost took her innocents but she saved his life.

"Maybe I should you have done it. I was such a horrible person to you. I never once pay any attention to you. I was always worrying about Sasuke-kun and not you. If you still want to rape me do it now, but I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sorry Naruto. But like you fell in love with me at first sight so have I with Sasuke-kun." Again Naruto felt his heart crack again. It wasn't as painful as it was the other day. Sakura knew now he loved her.

'_**Do it, she's asking you. Come on do it finish what you left off.'**_

'_Shut up fox.'_

"All I want is to make you happy Sakura-chan. That is why I'll protect you Sakura-chan. I love you I really do love you. I'm madly in love with you. But if that is what your heart tells you. But I cannot force you to love me. The last thing I want is for you to hate me." Naruto got off of Sakura as she sat beside him.

"Naruto, I do believe you will find love. Just not the love you saw in me. I love Sasuke too much. Maybe we can-" Naruto bite his bottom lip he knew what she was gonna say.

'_**Oh it comes, oh here it comes.'**_

"Be friends?" She said as Sakura placed her hands on top of his. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a big sigh but Sakura gave him a soft kiss on the right cheek. But at least she knows he loves her, he will love her more then Sasuke ever will.

'_**Oooo friend-zone!'**_ Naruto heard his inner demon laughed.

"Ouch she hit him with the friend-zone." Naruto and Sakura heard Ino's voice suddenly. The two looked around the room as they heard the voice of the others.

"Damn that sucks." Kiba's voice was heard.

"Poor Naruto-kun," Hinata's was soon heard as well.

"Wonder if Sasuke got chips?" Chouji's was next.

"What a drag. Talk about troublesome love." Shikamaru's sighed was heard.

'Where are they?' Sakura thought.

Naruto's face change to a serious looked. He got up from the bed and walked to the door and side it open as he remember he left it open wide. Looking down he saw Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru along with Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Before Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke's voice was heard. Sasuke was down the hall walking to them "What are you guys doing? Only Team seven suppose to be here."

"We came to see how Naruto was doing." Kiba said.

"Yup," Chouji said with a smile.

"It's true." Hinata nodded.

"As you can see he's fine. Now that you know that get out of my home." Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke leave them alone. I was leaving anyway. I'm going back home." Naruto told everyone.

"Your wounds aren't fully heal, Kakashi-sensei told us to keep you here. Beside Sasuke is letting you stay. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she looked at the black haired Uchiha.

"Yeah, Kakashi told us our orders. But if you want you are willing to go home. Kakashi and Sakura were planning to stay here until you gotten better." Sasuke said. Naruto's left hand twitch suddenly. His crush staying under the same roof of his rival sent a deep chill down Naruto's spine.

"I'll stay. I'm going to get dress." Naruto walked down the hallway, even though his new pair of clothes was inside the bedroom. Sakura knew Naruto wanted to be left alone.

"How much did you hear?" Sakura asked everyone but Sasuke.

"But really Sakura the friend-zone? That's worst then dumping him or even cheating on him." Ino sweatdrop.

"Actually cheating is the worst." Shikamaru corrected Ino.

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes.

'_Then they know about Naruto's…good.'_ Sakura smiled.

"He'll find someone else I am sure." Sakura smiled at her friends but on the inside she felt horrible, she broke his heart not once but twice now.

"So what's going on with Naruto? I saw he was wearing bandages on his wrist and did you see that scar on his neck?" Ino looked grossed out.

"If you want to know I'll tell you but after that leave." Sasuke said with a cold stare.

"Sasuke don't." Sakura said with sadden frown.

"Sakura, everyone is gonna know about it sooner or later. Its best to hear it now then rather be heard by rumor." Sasuke spoke with a cold but truthful voice.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on here?!" Ino yelled.

"Last night Naruto tried to commit suicide but failed." Sasuke told everyone the secret they were keeping.

'_He left out the,'_ Sakura saw Sasuke looked at her and gave a slow unnoticeable nod. Sasuke knew what secret should be share and what that should not be. Naruto was part of Team Seven, though it was true Sasuke didn't like him. He wasn't on the level to spill the possible reason for Naruto failed suicide.

"You're serious?" Everyone but Sasuke's and Sakura was deeply shock. The information of the class crown the knucklehead ninja almost killed himself.

"That scar and bandages you saw is proven enough. Kakashi placed us as Naruto's watchers." Sasuke said.

"Naruto is on suicide watch? Man I never thought Naruto would do something like that." Shikamaru said as Naruto was friends with Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji for five years. They started their friendship when they were eight year old. But never had the single thought of Naruto wanted to end his life.

"Why would Naruto-kun do such a thing?!" Hinata shout but quickly became her quite shy self again.

"I mean, N-Naruto is a nice person. There no way he would do something like that. He just can't." Hinata didn't want to believe the guy she had a crush on almost ended his life.

"Because we and everyone else has been treating him for years." Shino spoke.

"If he's upset about the fact everyone laughs at him, or no one likes him it's because how he acts, always goofy around never taking everything serious." Ino smirked.

"Ino," Ino looked to her right to see what her rival wanted?

**SLAP!**

Everyone was shock to see Sakura slapped Ino. On Ino's left cheek had red hand paint.

"You bitch! You think this is funny? Do you have anything idea was it was like, trying to keep Naruto alive? He wanted to DIE! I didn't much skill of being a medic, but I was lucky Naruto had first-aid lying around in his apartment. There was so much blood." Sakura bare her teeth.

"What if it was someone close to you like your dad? Or a one of your teammates?!" She yelled at Ino. Sakura was about to slap Ino again but Sakura was held back by Kiba and Shino.

"Hey Sakura calm down," Kiba said.

"How would you feel if you knew Naruto almost killed himself? How would you feel if you believed you were the final thing push to him to that?" Sakura asked Ino with anger in her voice.

Ino didn't say anything only looked completely shock, still shock Sakura slapped. No one dare crack a smile or make any type of joke. Kiba and Shino let go of Sakura.

"I cannot believe I was best friends with you." Sakura turned away and walked.

"Hey where ya going?" Shikamaru asked the pink haired girl.

"To find Naruto!" She shouted.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other for a second before they nod.

**Naruto's Location:**

Naruto was still wearing nothing but a towel. He was outside in what appears to be a garden. There were no flowers but he knew this place had flowers but no longer.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto heard Hinata's voice. He looked over his left shoulder to see the shy Hyuga. But he looked away and went back to staring at the empty garden.

"Everyone is looking for you." She said.

"I don't care. Everyone will see me as the same as before. I'm no Sasuke, no Mr. Cool guy or the badass ninja like Kakashi-sensei or respected as the Old man. I'm nothing I'm a nobody." He said.

Hinata could hear the saddest within his voice. He was alone he was always alone ever since birth. He was so used to it he grew so tired of it.

Hinata was afraid of talking to Naruto. She was always afraid of what he would say. She really liked him and hearing of him nearly ended his own life by very hands brought great fear into Hinata's heart. Not only Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto, he was her hero her icon. He was the reason why she decided to be a ninja.

"That's not true." She told him. Hinata sat down beside Naruto. Truly afraid she was, but now was the time toughens up or she'll never have a chance to tell him especially if he was going to end his life again.

"You're a nice and wonderful person Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Naruto sighed "I know that. But everyone…everyone just…doesn't understand me."

"Do you know why?" She asked.

"I'm different." He said.

"Everyone is different Naruto-kun. But you're…" Hinata paused.

"An idiot, a clown, a loud mouth, a nobody, a freak?" He spoke of the different titles people called him.

"No!" She yelled.

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard Hinata yelled.

Hinata frown "You are different. But that's what makes you special. You may goofy around and act a bit silly. But you make everyone laugh, everyone smiles. Even when they laugh at you, you always tell them that you're gonna be the best. You told everyone what your dream. And you never gave up."

Again the young blonde sighed "But they laughed at me. No one believes a guy like me can become Hokage. Everyone give Sasuke more respect then I deserve. Girls begging to ask him out, Kakashi is more focus on training him then me or Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun, pleases don't think like that. There are some people that really respect you and they really like you." She said. But Naruto didn't really believe her words.

"Like who?" He asked.

"There's Iruka-sensei, even Kiba-kun sees you as his rival. And Shino-kun doesn't hate you. And I know that I will never hate you. I really respect you Naruto-kun. You don't need to act or be like Sasuke. Everyone shouldn't be something that they are not. That what my mother told me." Hinata told her crush.

Naruto was starting to feel better about himself but he still felt like crap.

"Hinata do you love your family? Do you ever think you could live without them?" He asked her.

Hinata took a moment to think before she spoke "Though my father can be a bit…rough. I love him very much. And I love my little sister very much. And I love my mother so much. And even though we don't see eye to eye. I care about my cousin Neji even if he doesn't like me. So I don't think I could live without my family. Each one of them is important to me."

"I'm glad you're happy with your family Hinata. And cherish them very much even if everything gets dark. Okay?" He smiled at Hinata.

Hinata slightly blush when she saw Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She giggled.

"I wish I knew who my parents were and what they were like?" He wondered.

"Naruto-kun, whatever happens in the future. Please don't think everyone hates you, don't everyone doesn't want you. Your life is very important and I…I…I…" Hinata wanted to say it right there. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but.

"I really like you Naruto-kun." She said. Though she couldn't say the three words she wanted to say to him. Knowing that she really liked him made his smile widen.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto hugged Hinata.

Hinata's eyes greatly widen her face was beating red. He hug her he was giving her a hug. But then she remembers something VERY important. Naruto was half naked and wearing a towel.

Hinata fainted on the spot.

"HINATA!" He yelled.

"There you are!" Kiba's voice was heard.

Kiba, Shino and Sakura finally found Naruto but only to find the Uzumaki was trying to wake the fainted Hyuga.

The three sweatdrop while Kiba said with a sigh "Hinata,"

"She fainted again." Sakura said, with a small smile.

"She found Naruto but she forgot the fact he's half naked."

"Poor Hinata," Kiba shook his head.

"Naruto please get dress. Walking around the place half naked isn't very helpful." Sakura covered her eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"But you do that Naruto we're."

"Forget it about it. Hinata told me." Naruto smiled as he patted Kiba's left shoulder and left to get dress.

"Another mask he wears." Shino said.

"Yeah I know." Kiba nodded.

**Later that day:**

Team Eight and Ten left though they still worry about Sakura's sudden change and Naruto's behavior. They didn't want to leave they wanted to help Sasuke and Sakura with watching Naruto. But they couldn't stay forever and Sasuke kicked them out.

Later on that day Kakashi came by and took Naruto to see the Hokage. He didn't tell Sasuke or Sakura or even Naruto why the Hokage wanted to see him. Just the Hokage wanted to see him.

Once inside the Hokage's tower. Kakashi left Naruto in the care of two Anbus who open a door for Naruto. Once inside the Anbus guarded the door. Inside the room there were two couches across from one another.

Sarutobi was there and so were three old people Naruto has never met.

"Have a seat Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said.

"Old man what's going on? Who are they?" He looked at the three elders.

"Have a seat and you will see." Naruto did what the Old Kage asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. We know what you've done last night." The elder known as Danzo spoke.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear they know. Oh he's in big trouble he knew it for sure. His heart was beating fun he wonder what punishment they plan for him.

"Suicide isn't the answer Naruto Uzumaki. If you were to die then Konoha would lose one of the three of its great bloodlines." The old elderly woman spoke.

Her words confuse Naruto as he spoke "What do you mean lose one of the three great bloodlines? I have no special bloodline like Sasuke or the Hyugas or any of the others. I'm just an Uzumaki I'm a normal guy, aren't I?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No Naruto you very important to Konoha. Do you know what you are?"

Naruto's face show the emotion of confusion and hurt "I'm a Jinchuuriki. I overheard when I took the forbidden scrolls. Mizuki said I carried the nine tailed fox. I remember what he said."

"That is true but, however. You are born from the bloodline a very special bloodline. Do you know why you failed at making a shadow clone in the beginning but now you are able to do it easily?" Danzo said.

"When I read the scroll that held the jutsu that helped. There was a seal on it. I was able to read it just fine as if it was for me only." Naruto said.

"That is because that jutsu belong to Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage. It was that very jutsu and other jutsus that helped the First Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox and Madara Uchiha. Mito was a very powerful woman and sealing master." The second old man spoke.

"That this mean I'm related to her? I'm related to the first Hokage?" Naruto looked happy but yet so confuse.

"Yes and no. The Uzumaki were slip up after the war and many survived and live here in Konoha. And some live somewhere in the world but that is unlikely to say. You are the last Uzumaki, Naruto. You are what is left of a powerful nation." Danzo explained.

"Ok but that answers my question." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Naruto, your mother Kushina Uzumaki was one of Mito's clansmen children." Sarutobi told Naruto.

"Clansmen?" He looked again confuse.

"Mito and Kushina shares the same blood. Mito is your grand aunt, Mito was Kushina's aunt." The elder woman said.

All of this was new to him he belong to an important bloodline, he was family with the first Hokage's wife. But there was one question on this mind that bothered him greatly.

"What happen to my parents? Why did they leave me and why was I picked to be the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails?" He asked them, hoping that any of them would give him the answer he desires.

"We aren't truly what really happen but Sarutobi was there. He knows what happen." Danzo stared at the old kage as Naruto looked at Sarutobi sighing.

"What I will tell must not leave the room understand Naruto?" Sarutobi as the Uzumaki nodded. He wanted the truth the real reason why he was an orphan, and why he was given the nine tails.

"Very well then it all started during the battle between Madara and the First."

**Later that night at the Uchiha household:**

Team seven stayed together in the Uchiha household. Naruto returned from his meeting the elders of Konoha. Naruto looked fine he was smiling and looked just about normal. His team asked him if everything went well.

He told them it did and when they asked him what the elders wanted from him. Naruto didn't answer them he only said "I'm tired I'm going to bed I'll see you guys later."

Out of the team Sakura was the one who was most worried. Did Kakashi told him about Naruto's fail suicide and that he tried to rape her? She really hoped they didn't punish Naruto or do anything to him? She was his teammate and although she broke his heart. She really wanted to start all over again but this to be one of the friends Naruto can truly trust.

Naruto was still up alone in his bedroom. Mad as ever but he held it within. Putting on a nice face for everyone to see but on the inside he was angry, sad, felt even lonelier then before. Sarutobi told him his side of the story of the night of Naruto's birth.

His parents were Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the niece of Mito Uzumaki and possible last female Uzumaki in the world.

He hated them he hated everyone within this village. He knew he did he just didn't want to admitted it. It was crap all just pure crap. His parents gave up their lives so the village could be saved and so Naruto may lived.

Sure his father was given a hero a funeral buried along with his mother. But they changed Kushina's last name on their tombstone so none may know whose child Naruto is. From what Danzo told him.

Sarutobi gave Naruto Kushina's last name so Minato's enemies wouldn't know the relationship Naruto has with Minato. And he forbids anyone to tell Naruto about he has the nine tails within him. Naruto now knew why everyone hated him why no one took him into their family or has none of the child were allowed to play with him. Because of what Sarutobi and these three elders people before said.

Naruto just hated everything about within his village. The thought of suicide wasn't so bad after what he was told today. His life been shitty because of what the elders did and his mother was a Jinchuuriki before him she was the nine tails second host and Mito was the first.

His mother lived a happy life when Naruto asked about everyone knew she was a Jinchuuriki they didn't answer him.

Left his bedroom and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark. Naruto went over the table and withdraw a knife. Naruto left the kitchen.

**Sasuke's bedroom:**

Sasuke Uchiha was asleep within his room. Looking the same as he always does even in his dreams. But tonight someone was watching him sleep. Naruto stare down at the sleeping Uchiha.

Naruto held the knife against Sasuke's throat. His angry was fixed on the Uchiha, why? Beside the fact how the Uchiha treated him in the past. But no it was what Sarutobi and the others today him today.

Naruto thought back what really set him off.

**Flashback:**

"What do you mean you couldn't do a thing?!" Naruto shouted.

"Because your mother placed a barrier keeping us from doing anything." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto hide his face in his hand "And when you think it was the best time to tell me this? What when I was fucking fifty?!"

"We were planning to tell you. But you were too young and we were thinking how you would react. We didn't want you to be too upset." Danzo said.

"React? React? How I would react? MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! THEY DIED SAVING YOUR LIVES AND MINE! AND THIS VILLAGE STILL TREATED ME LIKE SHIT! AND YOU'RE THINKING HOW I WOULD REACT!? I AM UPSET I'M FUCKING MAD AS HELL!" Naruto shouted at the elders. He was furious.

"Naruto wasn't the only one suffering that night. You weren't the only ones who lost loves ones. Sarutobi lost his wife that night." The elderly woman said.

Naruto bite his bottom lips. He growled anyway.

"You were placed under care when you were an infant." Sarutobi said.

"Who took care of me when I was a baby?" He asked, after calming down for a bit.

"Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke Uchiha. She took care of you until you were one. She breasted feed you and took care of you while taking care of Sasuke as well. Mikoto was your mother friend. And also she was your Godmother but."

"But what?" Naruto glared.

"The Uchiha clan had rules and they didn't want to care of you. So Mikoto was force to place you in the Orphan. When you were four I gave you your apartment." Sarutobi said.

"That makes me and Sasuke…" He paused while frowning.

"God-brothers, yes you and Sasuke are God-brothers."

"No we're not. What you say to me doesn't matter." Naruto frown.

"Hate us if you want Naruto Uzumaki. But knows this Konoha needs you, you are our Jinchuuriki. Without you war will come and many people will die. Is it because we have you our enemies dare not start war with us." Danzo told Naruto "The death of your parents is a small price. But image without Konoha's Jinchuuriki image how many deaths would come?"

"You only want me alive because I got the nine tails." Again Naruto glare.

"No not only that but you are the last of Mito's bloodline. So that is why we will act CRP with you now." The second male elder spoke.

"CRP, what's that?" He asked.

"Clan Resurrection Program, if the last member of the clan is male or female. CRP is a must the rules are different between male and female." The second elder male said.

"Was my mother given this?" He asked.

"During her teenage years yes, but she chosen Minato to be her mate. We originally plan her to married into other bloodline families like the Hyugas or Uchiha or even another Uzumaki if possible found." Danzo explained to Naruto.

"If I ever agree to do this CRP how many I would marry into or choose?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Four to five because Uzumaki are known for being sealing masters and have long lasting stamina." Sarutobi answer Naruto's question.

"And if I was an Uchiha or Hyuga?"

"Seven to fourteen," Sarutobi again answer.

"Why do they get a bigger number then me?" Naruto asked while staring at them.

"Because each of the clans were once in larger numbers much larger than the Uzumaki and they don't have much stamina like the Uzumaki do. But they highly respected and the Uchiha helped founder Konoha. The Hyuga took refuse with us after many wars. Their eyes may not be powerful as the Sharingan but they are amazing fighters and able to see and block chakra making them very deadly like the Uchihas." Danzo once again explained.

"So Uzumaki aren't that much of a threat?" Naruto right eyebrow rose.

"Sealing masters are deadly but it was their very skilled that brought their downfall. They were too feared by the world and needed to be stop."

"You make it sound like they were the villain?" Naruto bare his teeth.

"No they were Konoha allies, but our enemies saw how great of a threat they were. We offer them to live with us like Mito did. But they refuse and continue to live within their village." The elder woman told Naruto.

Naruto's stare told them he didn't believe them any of the bullshit they were feeding him.

"So if I do this CRP. In theory Hinata would married the men she picked or you picked for her? Same goes for Sasuke since he is the last right?" Naruto asked them.

"You are correct Naruto." Sarutobi told him.

**End of flashback:**

Naruto could end it now. He could end the life of Sasuke Uchiha. He could but he remember what Sarutobi told him after the meeting has ended.

**Flash back:**

"Naruto," Sarutobi called the young Uzumaki.

Naruto on his way out of the tower, he was so angry he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Naruto, wait. There something you must know." He said.

Naruto continue to walk on not stopping for anything the old kage has to say.

"It's about your parents." Naruto stopped and looked over his right shoulder.

"What is it? More painfully information for me to deal with?!" Naruto barked.

"Naruto, I am sorry for what the other said to you. Truthfully it was but your parents loved you."

"I know, even though it was your side of what happen. At least I know I had parents. I just I wish." Naruto silence himself as his eyes closed. Sarutobi reach inside his coat and took out what appears to be an old dairy.

"Here hopefully this will help you get to know your parents. Minato and Kushina wrote everything that happens to them within this dairy. Everything in this is their words and theirs alone. I kept this from the others. Now I want you to have it. Don't tell anyone what I gave you." Naruto grabbed the dairy and hid it within his jacket.

"I know Minato and Kushina wanted you to have this. Even though they die before they write down their will. This dairy alone should be something. I am sorry Naruto I am truly am. You don't have to forgive me or the others. But promise me that you won't try that again. Minato and Kushina gave up their lives so you may. If you die then everything they did would have been in vain. The real reason why I placed you in Team Seven was Mikoto's and Kushina's friendship, Kakashi's and Minato's relationship as student and teacher."

"What about Sakura?" He asked.

"Believe it or not but her father was going to be Hokage but we decide Minato would be best. He is the youngest to ever become Hokage."

"Wow…so how young was Dad when he became Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Twenty-four if both Minato and Kushina were alive now they would be thirty-six years old."

"Does Sakura-chan know her dad almost became Hokage?" He wondered.

"I don't think so. Maybe when Sakura's parents come back you can ask them. Naruto don't give up on your dream. Please not of all us hated you because what happen that night. Not everyone sees you as the monster." Sarutobi smiled the young Uzumaki.

Naruto nodded "I promise. Maybe with this dairy I can understand my parents. I'm sorry what I said earlier."

"No Naruto you, you were right it is our fault we hide the truth from you. You have every right to hate us. Minato was to be my successor his death was something I could not foresee." Sarutobi said with a frown.

"But tell me this Sarutobi that CRP. Its bullshit isn't it?" Naruto stared.

"Yes, the elders told you to calm you down a bit. What they said about the Hyuga and Uchiha is true. If Hinata ever enter the CRP she wouldn't have a choice. She would marry who we picked for her. If she was pick to be Sasuke's choice our choice would be final."

"What if Hinata was in love with someone else?" He asked.

"It wouldn't matter. The Uchiha are more important than the Hyugas. It's because of the relationship the Uchiha has with Konoha that makes them or just one so important. The Hyuga aren't a dying breed. The Uchiha and Uzumaki are."

"That's just wrong you shouldn't force someone like that. To force to marry and breed with someone they don't love its…it's…" Naruto had the saddest. He hoped CRP wouldn't happen to Hinata or any female of his village.

"Wrong? If not worst then rape, yes." Sarutobi said.

"You wouldn't do that to Hinata would you? Did you try this with my mother? Force her into a marriage she didn't want?" Naruto glare at Sarutobi.

"No, they wanted too. But I told them I wasn't going to let Kushina be force. Beside by that time I could see Minato and Kushina truly each other. I couldn't break their bond their love. If that were ever happen to Hinata or any of the females of our village I know few wouldn't like it. As for Hinata, though her father is hard on her sometime. He wants Hinata to marry someone from either the Hyuga clan to keep the bloodline pure but if the man Hinata chosen is worthy to the clan she may marry him." Sarutobi saw Naruto sigh with relief.

"Man all of this clan thing is hard and doesn't feel right forcing someone into marriage so the clan can survive." Naruto frown.

"I know it's tough but it has been going for years, some clan members perform even incest by marrying their own family members be it their own father, mother, sister, brother, cousin or half siblings.

"So if Mikoto was still alive, Sasuke would marry his own mother?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yes he would but if there were no other females to accept or anything to the other women marrying him. If Kushina was alive that would go for even you. She would have to marry and mate with her own son or the children of her children. Long as the bloodline survives."

"That pretty mess up." Naruto said but he was blushing at the thought of marrying his own mother or female family member.

"Clan members and do people do unbelievable things to survive. Even your mother was born from incest but she turned out just fine." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yeah well, if I was gonna marry someone I will marry her not because I am the last member or rules or laws. I would marry her because I love her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"So you're okay if that person was an Uzumaki like you?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked away while blushing "Marriage is the final bond that tie the love you and your lover has. So yeah if I were to marry my mother or an Uzumaki I would rather marry her because I love her and she loved me."

**End of Flash Back:**

Naruto withdraw the blade from Sasuke's throat as he turned away and dropped the knife. Naruto left Sasuke's bedroom but not before he said these words.

"I really hate you Sasuke but killing you won't make me the better man."

Unaware to Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha was wide awake the whole time. He waited to see what the Uzumaki was going to do. The Uzumaki could have ended his life but he chose not to. Seeing the dark nature Naruto has on the level of how much the Uzumaki hated him, hated him enough wanted to end his life.

Naruto stood outside of the Uchiha household and once again he found himself at the empty garden.

_**I'm so fed up with everyone around me  
(No one seems to care)  
I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change  
(I'll never be the same)**_

_**Its always do this, do that,**_  
_**everything they want to**_  
_**I don't want to live that way**_  
_**Every chance they get their always**_  
_**Pushing me away**_

_**It's never enough**_  
_**No its never enough**_  
_**No matter what I say**_

_**It's never enough**_  
_**No its never enough**_  
_**I'll never be what you want me to be**_

_**Its all so messed up and no one ever listens  
(Everyone's deranged)  
I'm just so fucked up and I'm never gonna change  
(Wanna lay it all to waste)**_

_**Their always say this, say that,**_  
_**nothing that you want to**_  
_**I don't want to live that way**_  
_**Every chance they get their always**_  
_**Shoving me aside**_

_**It's never enough  
No its never enough  
No matter what I say**_

_**It's never enough**_  
_**No its never enough**_  
_**I'll never be what you want me to be**_

_**I'm Done**_

_**In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete  
Drawn only to be washed away  
For the time that I've been given  
I am what I am**_

_**I'd rather hate you**_  
_**For everything you are**_  
_**Than ever love you**_  
_**For something you are not**_

_**I'd rather you hate me**_  
_**For everything I am**_  
_**Than have you love me**_  
_**For something that I can't**_

_**Its never enough**_  
_**Its never enough**_  
_**No matter what I say**_

_**It's never enough**_  
_**No its never enough**_  
_**No matter who I try to be**_

_**Its never enough**_  
_**No its never enough**_  
_**No matter how I try to change**_

_**Its never enough**_  
_**Never never enough**_  
_**I'll never be what you want me to be.**_

Now was the time to restart everything. Restart it all his relationship with everyone and restart on how everyone saw him. It was time for Naruto to prove to everyone that is Naruto Uzumaki, the last of a dying clan he now knows the truth of his parents, he now knows he from a powerful clan, he was related to the first Hokage through marriage.

Though he knows he will face new challenges and possible new type of pain and suffering. He would face them and bare teeth against anyone who stay in his way.

He is Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's number one knucklehead, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and his dream now was to become Hokage so but now to prove not for just respect but to proven even a Jinchuuriki can become something greater then a Hokage.

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Starting over**

Another chapter is done, now everyone listen here.

The reason why Sakura is much nicer and more bit serious is because Naruto almost killed himself, suicide is a very serious thing. And so is rape and having that on your mind, believing you're the main cause for that person's suicide will haunt you forever it will stick to you like super glue. And seeing Ino show a bit of being a bitch and say thing of the past she was pretty much asking Sakura to 'bitch slap' her.

I gave Hinata some courage and bit of back bone to talk to Naruto even though she failed to remember he was half naked ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hinata here was trying to make Naruto better about himself, to show him the side that matters the side that Hinata saw and love about him and while doing so tried to tell him about her feelings for him. She got it done just only half of it. Naruto now knows Hinata really like him just not 'Love' him.

Naruto only knows from Sarutobi side of the story of Minato's and Kushina's death he doesn't know a Uchiha was the one who cause it. If he did not really sure if he would have let Sasuke lived if he knew a Uchiha was the cause of making him a orphan.

Using Mikoto as the one to take care of Naruto when he was infant I decide to use, since not all information of what they did with Naruto after he was born wasn't shown so I decide to use what I thought up. And Naruto and Sasuke being God-brothers to one another is a possible one since their mothers were friends.

And no Naruto isn't buddy buds with Sasuke since he let him live. He still much hates Sasuke's gut but choose to let him live so he can prove he's better than Sasuke now with a new turn. And show Sasuke the Uzumaki are better than the Uchihas.

The whole CRP the elders told Naruto was half bullshit and half true for this fanfic. Naruto can accept it and choose the woman or women he wants to marry and impregnate. But his number isn't big like the Hyuga or Uchiha as the elders told him which was bullshit as I said. Which makes Naruto worry on Hinata's and the other girls he knows. A powerful boy or man could come and form a peace pack with Konoha but in return marry any of the girls Naruto knows. And note this fear Naruto has of that will return later in the fic.

I made Naruto's relationship with Mito closer as Kushina is one of Mito's clansmen children and clansmen is another word for family member one born from blood family or through marriage. So in canon Kushina could have been Mito's niece or step-niece or born from one of her other children. But here I made Mito Uzumaki Kushina's aunt and Naruto's grand aunt.

Naruto's and Kurama's relationship in this fic so far is unknown, Kurama does hate Naruto but want to keep Naruto alive. Naruto doesn't know why when Kurama could be revive and be free from being sealed. But chose to keep Naruto alive even if it's against his will.

Well that's all I wanted to say on this fic for now.

The chapter will be more on Naruto is restarting everything all the relationships he has, the one he has for Team Seven, the one he has for the Nine Rookies.

Even though I've change some parts from the black heart version of this fic. The black heart is what I call the true dark version of it. I will keep the original parts I plan to use during the Forest of Death and the idea of Naruto impregnating one of the girls he knows during the forest of death. Yeah in the black heart version Naruto becomes a young father but who is the lucky girl who Naruto takes I'll save that for later for you all to read.

Anyway with that done I'm off to update "**Red with love, Eyes of a Predator, Love by Lust and Without You"**

**Also the song use near the end of the chapter is from Five Finger Death Punch-Never Enough. I believe it fits how Naruto felt and his relationship with everyone around him.**

**Later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Sorry for the long hold everyone, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3-Starting Over**

Two days has passed since Naruto's failed attempt suicide and raped of Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, kept a close eye on Naruto during his stay in the Uchiha Household.

It was the afternoon as Naruto was in his room alone reading the book that belongs to his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's frown never faded from his face, every word nothing but more pain to his heart. In every page told Naruto about how they waited for him to arrive, how they much they will love him. And all the things they would do together once Naruto was born.

Anger and sorrow filled his heart. He wished his parents were alive and well. But he has to face the cold true, they were dead. That's the reason why he was alone for so long. His parents gave their lives not just for the village sake but for his as well.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was heard behind the door.

"What do you want?" His voice was filled with saddest.

"I came to check up on you." Sakura was about to slide open the door, but Naruto yell at her to don't open the door. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on but she could tell he was angry about something.

"Naruto, I just want to help." She frowns.

"Just go away. I'm fine, I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." Again she heard nothing but sorrow in his voice. She stood in front of the door for a moment before she heard him yell again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted.

Sakura leave the young Uzumaki alone as he wished. Her mind wonder off what she told him the other day, was that the cause how his behavior now? She may never know.

Sakura enter the Kitchen to see Kakashi and Sasuke was eating lunch together. Once they saw Sakura's frown, Sasuke spoke up.

"He's not in the good mood again?" He asked Sakura.

"I don't know what's wrong. Naruto is anger today then he was the other day." Sakura sighed.

"Don't let it bother you Sakura. Naruto had a talk with the Third Hokage and Hokage Elders. Naruto didn't agree with what they told him however, I don't think Naruto is mad at either of us." Kakashi told his students.

"You think he's mad at himself?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Who knows what's going on in that idiot's head." Sasuke said with a bored stare.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi you know more than we do. Can't you tell us please? We'll keep it a secret." Sakura begged. The copy ninja looked at the pink haired girl. Sasuke turned his attention towards Kakashi as well. Kakashi sweatdrop as he felt their eyes daggering him.

"Fine, Naruto might already know this. You promise not to tell a soul." Kakashi glared at the two, the two ninjas nod their heads.

"I knew who Naruto's parents were. Nearly every adult knows who Naruto is and who's child he is. But the Third Hokage made every adult promise not to tell their children or even Naruto himself who were his parents." He told them.

"Why not Naruto has every right to know who his parents were." Sakura frown.

"They plan to tell Naruto when he was eighteen. But however, that couldn't happen." Sasuke and Sakura were silence as they remember the reason why he knows now.

"Naruto's mother was related to Mito Uzumaki. The wife of the First Hokage, Naruto is very important to Konoha. He is possible the last Uzumaki left in the world." Hatake told his students.

"But if Naruto is important to the village, why does everyone treat him like crap?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's a living sacrifice." Kakashi had a serious look on his face. Both Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widen in with shock.

"Sacrifice for what?" Sasuke asks his right eyebrow raise.

"Naruto's a Jinchuuriki. He holds a great power within him. For years he didn't know about this. That's the reason why everyone treats him so different." Kakashi let out a heavy sigh.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked.

"This is passed the line of no return. I'm not supposed to tell any of the young children about this. But you promise me you won't tell a soul. Don't tell Naruto what I've told you about this either. He will think your pitying him even farer. The last thing we is Naruto trying to kill himself again." Again Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads promising Kakashi not to tell anyone.

"You two know about the tale of how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tails but died?" The two nodded.

"That day was the night of Naruto's birth. Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage." Sakura gasp while Sasuke looked surprise for once.

"You're kidding me! Naruto's the Fourth's son!" Sakura try her best not to shout so loud.

"I'm not done yet. The Fourth Hokage used Naruto, his own son to defeat the Nine Tails. He sealed the Nine Tails away within Naruto's soul. Naruto has been living with that burden all his life. That's the reason why he's alone. And also Sasuke you should know this." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a serious stare.

"Naruto's mother and your mother were best friends. Naruto's your God-brother." Sasuke looked surprise for about a moment.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Hatake sighed.

Sasuke remain silence as he thought to what Naruto say to him last night. To think they were God-brothers due to their mother's close relationship with one another. Sasuke had another brother but none of that matters now, he saw Naruto an annoying idiot but this change just a little about what Sasuke thought of him now.

But Naruto was the last of his clan long before Sasuke. He lost everything the day he was born. Sasuke now knew why Naruto didn't like Sasuke the day they first met.

'_No wonder why Naruto did what he did. He wanted everyone's attention. He's alone he's always have been alone. And we made fun of him for it without even knowing.'_ Sakura frown at the thought of all the things she and the other children taunted or made fun of him.

**Later that day: Dawn**

Later on that day, news of other ninjas entering their village was heard. The Chunin exams were here, all over Konoha the people was filled with joy that the exams would be held here in Konoha. But however this year would be special unlike the others before it.

About a few hours after news of the other ninjas entering their village was heard. Kakashi came into the Uchiha household and told everyone about the news but however, Naruto wasn't here.

"Where's Naruto?" Hatake asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"He's in the bathroom. Washing his hair from what he told us." Sakura told the copy ninja.

"We'll wait until he's done." Kakashi nod his head.

The three heard the sound of Naruto entering the kitchen. He was shirtless but had a towel over his head, drying his head off.

"What's up guys?" Naruto removed the towel as everyone's eyes widen with shock for what they saw.

"What?" He asked them. The look on their faces from what they saw was mind blowing, but judging how Naruto was smiling he enjoy the look on their faces.

"Naruto what did you do with your hair?" Sakura asked the Uzumaki.

Naruto's hair was no longer spike blonde, his hair was down and colored red. He looked like a different person from his hair color change.

"I wanted a fresh new start. I colored my hair red like my mother and other Uzumaki before me. Uzumakis are best known for their red hair." He told them.

"But you look fine as you were." Kakashi told him. But Naruto shook his head with a small frown.

"That wasn't me, that wasn't the real Naruto. After what happen I've decided to change and become something new a new Naruto." He told with a smile.

"Whatever your choice is we support it Naruto." Kakashi placed his hands on the shoulders of Sasuke and Sakura. They looked at the copy ninja before they nodded their heads accepting what Naruto has done.

"So what's up?" He asked them.

Kakashi Hatake explain to his team that today is the first starting day of the Chunin exam but however this year was a special one.

"Special how?" Sasuke asked.

"The five great Kages have been gathered together for the Chunin exams. It has been years since this has ever happen." Kakashi told his students.

"Why this year?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I'm not so sure myself. But I am not the only one who's interested with this, everyone else in the village is." He told Naruto.

'_Wonder what new people we'll meet?'_ The Uzumaki thought.

**Elsewhere in the Hokage Tower: Hokage's office**

The sun had set and the moon was out as Hiruzen Sarutobi sat there in his chair as he was companied by the three elders of Konoha. Hiruzen had a very unhappy look on his face.

"It won't be long before the other Kages will come." Hiruzen said to the elders.

"I am curious on their reason for coming here, this year. We knew about the Kazekage on early notices but the other Kages. What are their reasons for coming here? They do know our bonds aren't so friendly like Suna." Koharu spoke as Hiruzen and Homura agreed.

"Could be that our information was leak." Danzo said with a frown.

"Information?" Koharu looked confuse.

"On the Jinchuuriki failed suicide." Everyone was silences by Danzo's words. Those words alone made the Third Hokage worry even more so. The thought of them coming here not only for the Chunin exams but to use this as a plan to steal Naruto or were they planning for something else his mind wonder on the subject.

"For now we will act as if we don't know. We cannot claim this be true or not. For now all we can do is wait and see. Naruto may not be there only main target." The Third Hokage glared at the elders as they nodded agreeing with him.

**The Uchiha Household:**

Late at night Team Seven members were together sitting on a large couch watching TV. Kakashi was busy reading his book like always as Sasuke had a bored look on his face as always. While Naruto was in eating a bowl of Ramen while Sakura was sitting between the two who was most interested what was going on the TV.

After Naruto finish his meal, Kakashi closed his book and turn his attention towards his students.

"Ok everyone time for bed. We have a new day for us tomorrow. Now everyone I want you all to be on your best behavior and don't start any fights between any of the other ninjas from the other villages." Kakashi especially stare at Sasuke and Naruto knowing them they would do something like that.

"We promise we won't cause any trouble Kakashi-sensei." The three said together.

"Good." Kakashi got up from the couch to yawn as everyone got off the couch. Everyone but Sakura and Naruto left the room.

Naruto called out to Sakura before she left the living room "Hey Sakura…can we talk?" Sakura heard his voice. She looked back to see Naruto standing there with a bother look on his face.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"I heard your dad was a runner up for being the Fourth Hokage. But never got the spot…did you know that?" His question made her curious on what he was thinking. She knew who his parents were now. She decides to answer his question anyway.

"Actually I didn't know that." She smiled at him.

"Really you didn't know?" Naruto looked surprise.

"You be surprise how silly my dad can be. And mom always keeps him in line. Their much older than Ino's Hinata's and Shikamaru's parents from what they told me. I really love my parents they should be back from their vacation together." Sakura said with a kind smile.

"Must be nice to have parents like them huh?" Naruto quickly frown. Sakura gasp she quickly thought of something changing the subject.

"Not really, Dad and mom can be really embarrassing in ways you wouldn't believe." Sakura sighed while she sweatdrop.

"How bad can it be?" Naruto smirk at the pink haired girl.

"One time Ino and I and few other girls had a sleepover and let just say my mom and dad were in the 'mood' I've never been so embarrass in my life." Sakura's cheeks blush bright red.

"That really sucks. I'm really sorry to hear that Sakura." He'd sweatdrop.

"It's okay I just wish Ino would drop it every time I ask her if she want to come over." Sakura groan with an angry look.

"What about asking Hinata next time? Have more girls you know?" He asked.

"Well I don't know if she would be interested." Sakura frown.

"Oh come on, I am sure Hinata's parents wouldn't mind." Naruto grinned.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura walked with friendly smile.

"Good night Sakura." Naruto smiled as she walked away, his smile slowly turned into a frown. Shortly after that, Naruto return to the guest bedroom he was staying. Underneath the pillow he pulled out Minato's and Kushina's dairy.

"Mom…dad what should I do now with my life? What if their never accept me? I'm all alone." Naruto looked at his window looking at the moon. Naruto sighed before he went to bed.

Unknowing to Naruto outside of his room standing near the window was the black haired Uchiha listen in on Naruto. Sasuke left without saying a word as tomorrow is a new day, as many new things brings within a new day.

As from a far on a building stood a young man dressed in black coat with red clouds. His sights mainly focus on Naruto but on Sasuke as well. The young man stood there silence as the night with a sadden frown on his face. He stood there for a few minutes before he vanish in the blink of the eye.

**The very next day:**

That morning Naruto and Sasuke were eating together in the kitchen as Kakashi Hatake shown up yawning before he spoke to the two ninjas.

"Morning you two, where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"She's in the shower." Sasuke told him.

"Ah that felt great." Kakashi looked back to see Sakura wearing a robe while rubbing another towel over her head.

"The shower is all yours guys." Sakura told them.

Suddenly there was a knot on the main door of the Uchiha Household.

"I'll get it." Kakashi told his students.

Kakashi walked over to the main front door and open it only to be surprise whom was there at the front door. It was the Team eight and Team Ten.

"Thanks for letting us in Kakashi." Both Kiba and Shikamaru as the two teams enter the Uchiha household. Kakashi quickly stood in front of them and glare down at them.

"First things first, what bring you all here? And second today is the first day of the Chunin exams. Aren't you all suppose be at the Ninja Academy?" Kakashi continue to glare at the young Genins.

"Well we wanted everyone of the nine rookies to show up together." Kiba told Kakashi.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, this year is different. All five great Kages are here. Plus there more ninjas here so us leaf ninja gotta stay together and kick some ass!" Kiba laughed.

"Although Kiba's actions are a bashing loud, we agree." Shino spoke in a calm manner.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" Naruto's voice was heard. As the moment everyone saw Naruto their eyes widen in shock from the Naruto's new hairstyle.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba looked surprise.

"Naruto-kun you changed your hair." Hinata looked surprise as well.

"Interesting choice you've done to your hair." Shino said, while not giving a single fuck.

"You dyne you're red hair? Why the hell did you do that?" Ino asked.

"Thought it look cool. What ya think? Me with red hair?" He asked the young Genins while everyone was just shock by Naruto's new hairstyle. They weren't sure why but Naruto with red hair seems a bit out of character they thought. Naruto didn't seem Naruto to them.

"Well it's different. The Naruto we knew for years was a blonde idiot." Kiba smirked. Naruto just smiled he didn't care what they thought about his change of hair color or hairstyle.

"I think it looks good on you Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Thanks Hinata." He chuckle with a grin.

Sakura smiled at the sight of seeing Naruto's smile thanks to Hinata's commend. Hoping that Naruto would find new happiest in his new change of his looks and who knows he might finally get lucky with the ladies, Sakura wonder in her thoughts.

**Elsewhere outside of Konoha's gate:**

"Ah so this is the hidden leaf village." A young woman said. The young woman was a slender woman in her late twenties about twenty-seven of age. She has beautiful green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band. Her right eye was mostly covered by her hair.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fall down just below the knees. With her finger nails was polish with dark blue. Her lips were colored dark blue with lustiest beautiful dark blue lipstick.

"Gotta say it's a lot bigger than I thought Ms. Mei." A young boy who wear glasses but light blue hair said.

"It's lady Mei not Ms. Mei kid remember that. Don't let it pull you away, we're here for a reason. We have been selected to be Lady Mei's bodyguards." said the older man.

"Ao." Lady Mei spoke as she looked at one of her bodyguards.

"Yes lady Mei?" He asked.

"Shut up, let go see the Hokage before I kill you." Mei smiled

Ao sweatdrop but nodded his head as the three enter the village hidden in the leaves.

**The Chunin Exams has begun!**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter-Meeting of Kages and Genins**

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I was having bit of trouble with dealing with the next chapter, so I say what the hell and why not add something news to the Chunin Exams. I notice how funny if other ninjas from other villages came to Konoha for the exams, why not the other Kages to see? The Kazekage came to see, why not the others even if they don't have a good relationship.**

**I made a poll way back when, and well a lot of winners have happen. Five Kages meeting up is one of them, Shizune and Tsunade will show up but later on. And Naruto and Gaara will meet the other Jinchuurikis but also later on. Other Genins that should have been in the Chunin Exams will show but in the next chapter.**

**Well I really don't have much to say other then later everyone!**


End file.
